This invention relates generally to a miniature joystick mounted on a regular joystick for controlling a variety of functions of the motor grader.
Motor graders include many hand-operated controls to perform functions such as steering the grader, positioning an implement or a blade in several orientations, and articulating the frame of the grader.
Current motor graders require numerous hand-operated controls because typically each hand-operated control is used to control only one or two functions. Often, the operator of the motor grader must steer the grader while performing many other functions, such as adjusting the blade tip, adjusting the blade angle relative to the frame, and adjusting the articulation of the grader frame. Because the typical hand-operated controls are spaced apart, performing all of these functions simultaneously is difficult, inefficient, and fatiguing for the operator. To reduce difficulty, increase efficiency, and reduce operator fatigue, it is desirable to provide an apparatus that permits an operator to rapidly and easily control a plurality of functions from a single hand location. Also it is desirable to provide an apparatus that is ergonomically advantageous for controlling this plurality of functions.